


Heroes in a Wasteland

by The_Plauge_Dragon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Deathclaw Bakugou Katsuki, F/M, Fallout Video Game References, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Multi, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, The Enclave is now tolerant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plauge_Dragon/pseuds/The_Plauge_Dragon
Summary: When Izuku's mother is kidnapped for unknown reasons, Izuku Midoriya sets out from his home to find the answers.  The results are predictable for Fallout Protagonists.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Prolouge

War... War never changes. When the world ended in fire and death, those who survived did so in great underground vaults. When these vaults opened, the inhabitants discovered a new world, one vastly different than the old. The remains of the government of the United States of America had retreated offshore, abandoning the people. 164 years after they left them to die, they got tired of waiting for them to perish, and decided to do it themselves. Only through the actions of a descendant of those who lived in the vaults, a man known as ‘The Chosen One’, was this plot foiled. The remnants of the American government, known as the Enclave, were destroyed. Or at least, the genocidal parts were… 

A lone drill Sergeant, aided by Enclave soldiers that had helped the Chosen One, saved what remained untainted, and left the darkness to burn for its sin. They lead those remnants that were sane and who desired a new, better tomorrow into the Wasteland, where they set up around an old prewar facility- the Sierra Army Depot. There, the Sergeant lead them for a few months, before retiring, his duty done. Now, the reborn Enclave seeks to make amends for its past actions, and this time, they will fight to save what is left of America, and not to destroy it. After all, was America not built as a great melting pot, one of diverse people all blending together?

_ “After extensive philosophical debate, the question of who can be considered a person is settled. Those who are as intelligent as a human, are physically able to cooperate with others, and are capable of expressing said intelligence, shall be deemed as ‘people’ and can apply for citizenship.” -President Granite, during his inaugural address. _

*****

Arch Dornan (Formerly Sergeant Dornan) sighed happily as he tended to his brahmin. Occasionally, the moos would be punctured by a “Moo, I say!” from one of them. When he was at Nevarro, he had never thought about retirement. After the utter hell that was being interim President (EVERYONE called him ‘Sir’! It was a nightmare!) he had called it quits. He went to a nice little area near New Reno and settled down. He kept to himself mostly. Sure there were other wastelanders nearby, but he never really interacted with them. Of course, thinking that had to jinx it. He turned and saw a group of people heading towards the house on one Inko Midoriya, his closest neighbor. “What are they doing?” he asked himself, following them. He used the ‘I’m not here because you don’t want me to be here’ aura that he had learned as a drill sergeant to sneak behind them.

Inko sighed again. Her temporary boyfriend, one Hisashi, had run off after they had sex. Apparently she had chosen her choice in men poorly. Now she had to clean up her house. At least she was lucky there. Her house was an actual two-story building from before the Great War. It had only taken a bit of sweeping and such to get the place clean originally. It still took a bit of sweeping every now and then. As she continued to think, she heard a knock on her door. She then went to it, and came face to face with a group of heavily armed men. “Inko Midoriya?” One of the growled. Inko slammed the door shut. However, they caught it. “You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you? Selling unsanctioned... what was it called? Addictol? Yes... you've been selling unsanctioned addictol in New Reno. We’re here to teach you some rules.”

When Dornan heard that, his blood boiled. ‘Raiders!’ he thought. It should’ve come to him earlier, all things considered. “So, you’re going to attack this lovely young lady for helping those who are less fortunate than her.” he snarked. All of the raiders turned to him, now noticing that he was there.

“...Who the fuck are you?” One of them asked.

“My name is Arch Dornan. What’s yours? It doesn't matter! I’ll just call you Maggot! Tell me, Maggot, why not just leave this nice lady alone?” he drawled. Maggot paused, before responding. 

“We’re being payed to... rough her up?” he responded in a questioning tone.

The leader nodded. “That’s right! And you, sir-”

Dornan wasn’t happy with that. Not in the slightest. “DO NOT CALL ME SIR! I WORK FOR A LIVING! YOU MO-RON!” he roared.

One of the bandits, who had been out of normal voice range, paused at that tone. “No… no no no no no!” he stammered. 

“NOW CLEAR OUT AND LET THE POOR WOMEN CONTINUE TO DO HER WORK! OR DO I HAVE TO CLEAR YOU OUT MYSELF!?” he shouted. The bandits, save for the one that was obviously terrified, paused and laughed. 

“CLEAR OUT NOW! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I’VE ASKED. THERE WILL NOT BE A THIRD!” he roared, raising his fists. The bandits turned their weapons on him. All except one of them.

“Guys… let’s just leave. Trust me, it isn’t worth it,” the bandit who had stammered said. The leader just glared.

“Are you chickening out!? It’s one man!” he growled. The stammering raider nodded.

“T-trust me, it’s not worth it.”

Arch looked over, and his eyes went wide. “DICK!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING HERE!? I THOUGHT I TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THIS! NOW LEAVE AND GO EVALUATE YOUR LIFE CHOICES! DO YOU HEAR ME SOLDIER!?”

The now-named Dick immediately snapped to attention. “I HAVE BEEN PAYED TO TEACH THIS WOMAN A LESSON, SIR!” he responded. 

“DO NOT CALL ME SIR! I WORK FOR A LIVING!” the former Sergeant roared back. The leader of the group sighed, and tapped Dick on the shoulder.

“Yes, boss?” he asked. The raider boss just pointed his gun at the ex-Enclave soldier and blew his brains out.

Everything stopped for Dornan, and he collapsed to the ground in horror. “You… you just killed one of your own men in cold blood… why?!” he gasped out. The boss smirked.

“Because he was annoying and I fucking felt like it. Last chance, old man. Fuck off.” Dornan slowly got up, his voice completely calm.

“No, I don’t think I will. I think I’m going to fucking eviscerate you all right now.” He then charged into the fray.

*****

Inko watched from her window as her neighbor got into a shouting match with an entire band of raiders. When he fell to the ground after one of the raiders executed another, she was worried that he’d been hit as well. She was surprised that he was all right when he stood up. When he rushed at them, however, she gasped in horror. He was going to die! After five seconds, her horror was replaced by awe. The man went on a rampage through the gang!

“MY SPINNNEEEEE!” one of the raiders cried out. The neighbor then brought his foot down onto his head, splitting it open. “YOU MO-RONS SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO MY ORDERS!” he howled, breaking another’s neck. The bandits that were left turned and ran.

“IF YOU COME BACK HERE, I’LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR ASSES FOR DINNER!” he screamed at them, before walking over the seven corpses he had made. He then walked up to her door, and politely knocked. “Miss Midoriya? Are you alright?” he asked.

Inko opened her door. “Y-yes…” she trailed off, not knowing his name.

“Arch Dornan.” he explained politely. “Yes, I’m alright Mister Dornan. Thank you for saving me.” she said, bowing. Dornan chuckled. “Think nothing of it, ma’am,” he replied, a smile on his face.

*****

Two months later, Dornan was in the bar ran by the Salvatores family. It wasn’t too crowded, as in he was the only person there, which suited him. His herd was doing well, and he’d been spending time helping Inko. If he was interested in romance, he may have tried to woo her. He broke out of his thoughts when he thought he saw a familiar face enter. ‘Is that… no. He wasn’t in the refugee caravan.’ he thought to himself. 

Another man turned to the first, and let out a whoop. “Hey everyone! It’s the Chosen One- the Elder of Arroyo!” Dornan’s glass shattered as he dropped it in shock. 

“Mason… why?” the Chosen one groaned. Now Dornan gasped. He knew that voice! 

“Because it annoys you, and that guy over there’s the only other person here,” Mason replied. Dornan walked up to the Chosen One.

“So… this explains your lack of power armor,” he said. 

The Chosen One’s eyes widened. “S-Sergeant Dornan!?” he gasped out.

“In the flesh!” the Sergeant responded, glaring at the Chosen One. “And YOU… you killed many of my boys…” he growled.

The Chosen one glared right back. “Your ‘boys’ were genocidal maniacs. Just. Like. YOU!” Doran reared back as if struck.

“Don’t you DARE COMPARE ME WITH THOSE CRAZY BASTARDS!” he howled in rage, slamming into the Chosen One. A brawl then ensued.

*****

Inko wandered into New Reno. It was always a risk, but after Dornan had… cleared a few things up… she could wander around as safely as any other citizen. She had asked various residents where he had gone. They had pointed her to the Salvatores’ bar. As she approached, she heard the sound of fighting.

Dornan pinned the Chosen One down. “APOLOGIZE!” He roared.

“For what? Saving everyone!?” the Chosen one spat. 

“NO! APOLOGIZE FOR THE DEATHS OF MY MEN!” the former Sergeant shouted.

“Dornan!? What’s going on!?” Inko cried out. Dornan immediately released the Elder and turned to her. 

“Inko? What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“I came to find you… I’m pregnant.”

The Chosen One’s eyes widened. “W-what?” he asked. Dornan growled at him. “Y-you knocked up some girl?!” he gasped.

“I DID NO SUCH THING TO HER!” The Drill Sergeant replied. 

Inko giggled, before sighing. “It was someone named Hisashi. We dated for a while, but he ran off one day…” she explained. 

The Chosen One nodded, embarrassed. “Well, I’ll… take my leave then…” he said, leaving in a rush.

*****

Dornan helped Inko home, and as her pregnancy went on, he spent more and more time helping her. His herd was doing alright, earning him a tidy sum. Occasionally, one of his privates would come and visit. It was always a treat to get news on how the Enclave was doing. Granite had been flushing out any remaining anti-wastelander sentiment, and had been rewriting the curriculum to point out the flaws in the United States as well as its benefits. One day, about six months into Inko’s pregnancy, a group of soldiers came by.

Inko was milking Dornan’s herd. The man was paying her well enough, and was always a pleasure to talk to. Her child kicked, and she rubbed her stomach, a happy smile on her face. Dornan came in. “So, how are you doing?” he asked politely.

“I’m fine. Thank you for offering me this job,” she said. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he chuckled. However, they both heard a knocking on his door. Inko flinched, and Dornan un-holstered his pulse rifle. “Wait here,” he ordered. He then went towards his house.

Dornan stealthily crept towards his home, staying under cover. As he approached, he noticed that the people were wearing Mark II Power Armor. “Is he home?” one of them asked. Another shrugged. “He may be hiding.”

A third sighed. “Tell my wife I love her,” he said. “Are you home, SIR?!” he shouted. All of the soldiers flinched. Dornan, however, revealed himself.

“What have I told you all about calling me sir?” he asked. The Enclave soldiers (for what else could they be?) saluted. 

“Sergeant Dornan!” they all said at once. 

“At ease,” he responded. “Now tell me, why have you all come out here? I’ve talked to some men before, and I’m not sure what warrants a visit,” he said. 

One of the soldiers chuckled. “Well, we wanted to let you know of some important news. The Wastelander Rights Act was passed unanimously.” At Dornan’s confused expression, the soldier continued. “After he was sworn in, Granite pushed for equal rights for Wastelanders of all types. The law granting all sentients ‘human’ status was passed a few weeks ago. The President wanted you to know,” The soldier explained. Dornan raised an eyebrow.

“Is that it? Or are you here to ask me to come out of retirement?” he drawled. 

The soldier rubbed his head. “Errrr… kind of?” he replied, sheepishly.

Dornan shook his head. “I’m not heading back. I was President! I’d be called sir all the fucking time!” he groaned. 

The soldier rolled his eyes. “Of course.” The rest of the soldiers milled about.

“So… what now?” one asked.

“Do we take him in?” another questioned. The leader smacked the one who said that. 

“Our orders were to bring him in if he consented. Since the Sergeant has not consented, we’re going to leave him here. Good day, Sergeant,” the soldier said, saluting. Dornan returned the salute, and the Enclave soldiers left.

Dornan returned to the place where Inko was milking his herd. “Is everything alright?” she asked him. He nodded.

“Yeah. It wasn’t anything to worry about,” he answered. 

“Moo, I say!” one of the brahmin suddenly shouted. Inko leapt back in shock. “D-did it just…” she trailed off.

“They do that sometimes. Probably FEV bullshit.” Dornan explained.

“What’s FEV?” Inko inquired.

“Forced Evolutionary virus. Basically it mutates living things. You know supermutants? Big green guys?” At her nod, he continued. “FEV did that. It was a prewar experiment. Man, the prototype was _ nuts _.” He trailed off on that thought. Inko cocked her head.

“How do you know so much?” she asked. 

“My old job. I was a sergeant in what was left of the Pre-war Government. After a purge of the genocidal maniacs, we set up shop at an undisclosed location.” At Inko’s confused look, he sighed.

“It’s a long story. Just know we’re not genocidal anymore. Those people who showed up? They were some of my old buddies. They wanted me to come back. I said no, and they accepted that.”

*****

Three months later, Inko gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She named him Izuku. Dornan soon began to fill in the role as the father, saying, in his words, “No child should be raised by a single parent!” Thus, he had settled into the role of Izuku’s adoptive father. He did the things stereotypical fathers did- playing catch, dad jokes, that sort of thing. Inko kept up her business selling addictol in New Reno, which brought some caps in.

*****

The fifteen old Izuku was listening to some of the kids his age. They weren’t friends, but it was interesting to hear the tall tales. “That’s bull crap!” he exclaimed at the storyteller. The storyteller chuckled. 

“Midoriya, I swear it isn’t. There is a deathclaw in that cave.” He replied. Izuku snorted. 

“Yeah. That’s bull crap, as I said.”

The storyteller raised an eyebrow. “Then why do raiders avoid the place? They go around it in a wide arc.”

One of the other boys nodded. “Seriously, if it wasn’t for the rumors, I’d bet people would build closer to the caves.” A third chuckled. “Midoriya just doesn't believe because he’s scared.”

“I’ll have you know I’m not scared!” Izuku shot back. 

“Wanna bet? You can go to the caves. Stay there until morning, and we’ll each pay you 50 caps. You lose, and you’ll pay us each 50 caps.” The rest of the boys nodded.

“Deal!” Izuku exclaimed, extending his hand. The two shook on it.

Izuku walked into the cavern that was said to house the deathclaw. So far, there wasn’t anything there. Sighing, he sat down on the ground. “At this rate the main problem would be boredom…” he mumbled to himself. He then wondered what his adopted father would say about this. He know Dornan wasn’t his biological dad, due to his mother telling him so. He was his father in all but blood, considering the man helped raise him. Izuku shook the thoughts out of his head. He had a bet to win!

Meanwhile, the four other boys were laughing. “So, wanna bet that he runs out screaming like a baby?” the first asked. 

The second chuckled. “He’ll be pissing himself!”

The third one took a huff of Jet and howled with glee. The storyteller was tossing a cap. “He won’t be getting out.” Just then, an explosion rocked the cave, causing the top to cave in. 

“You see, his mother has been causing problems in town, but due to her bodyguard, no one will teach her a lesson.” The rest of the boys looked on in shock. “Come on. Let’s go get some drinks. And don’t worry about losing 50 caps- the advance pay was enough to get you all some compensation.”

*****

When Izuku heard the explosion, he jumped. When he saw the cave-in, he became terrified. “What do I do!? I can’t move those rocks becausethey’retoobigwasthisasetup!?” As he continued to freak out, he heard another sound. 

“Hmm?” the sound went. It was rather feminine.

“H-hello?” he called out.

“Who’s there?” a very feminine voice called out, albeit rather deep. 

“I-Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku stammered out.

"Huh. An interesting name,” The voice replied. “Why are you here?” 

Izuku nervously scratched the back of his head. “It was a dare, honestly,” He replied.

“And the explosions?” the voice inquired. 

Izuku slumped at that. “I’m beginning to think it was a setup,” There was a silence. “Are you still there?” he called out. There was a shuffling sound, and the being came into view. Izuku gasped. 

It was a deathclaw! However, it wasn’t a normal deathclaw. For one, it had a somewhat more humanoid build- that is, she had breasts. Her claws were shaped like a human hand- four talons and a thumb. Her scales were smoother, especially on her front. It looked a little like human skin. She had blonde hair on her haid, bwtween her horns. Her hips were distinctly humanoid as well. Now, under most circumstances, a human would have freaked out, but Izuku was pretty much beyond that. Also, she hadn’t tried to eat him when he had entered, so he decided to take a chance. “C-can you help me?” he asked.

The deathclaw cocked her head. “You’re not running?” she asked. 

Izuku pointed to the blockage. “There’s nowhere for me to run.” he explained. The deathclaw nodded, and walked towards the blockage. She tapped her claws at the rock.

“Hmmm…” she then grabbed one of them, and yanked. The rock came out. The deathclaw then put her claws in the space, and pushed. The rockfall soon parted. 

“T-thank you… what’s your name?” he asked. 

The deathclaw paused. “M-my name?” she stammered, shocked. Most humans would call her a monster!

“Well, you’re sentient- capable of human-level thought- and you’re able to express said intelligence, so it’s only right for me to treat you like a baseline human.” 

The deathclaw looked down on him. “Katsumi,” she answered, still in shock.

Izuku nodded. “Thank you for helping me Katsumi,” he said respectfully, before walking off.

“W-wait! C-can I come with you?” she asked. 

Izuku thought for a moment. “Sure!”

*****

Dornan was comforting Inko. Apparently Izuku was missing, and from what he’d heard, it was an attempted murder! “I don’t know who did this, but I will look for them. I will find them. And I WILL kill them,” He growled.

“I-I don’t want t-t-to lose you too…” Inko sniffled. Before this could continue, there was a knock on the door. Dornan answered it, and saw it was Izuku!

“Hey, Dad,” he said calmly. Dornan embraced him in a hug.

“Inko! It’s Izuku!” he called. Inko then launched herself at the two, creating a three-way hug. However, when they broke the hug off, a massive shadow loomed.

“H-hello…” the deathclaw said.

“Oh yeah! This is Katsumi!” Dornan looked at the deathclaw.

“Honestly I’m not sure what I was expecting,” he said. Katsumi, meanwhile, was nervous. She was looking at something that was even higher on the food chain then her!


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since Katsumi made her home with the Midroyas. She wasn’t family- she had refused. Apparently Izuku’s kindness had made her like him. She started calling him ‘Zuzu’ every now and then. Inko was more than pleased. Although… she wasn’t sure what to think about Katsumi’s hunger for raider flesh. As a deathclaw, it was natural that she’d look for food. However, removing the weapons of raiders and swallowing them whole made her a little queasy. She explained that she didn’t like the taste of blood, but she liked the taste of flesh. Izuku was just slightly confused, but got used to it. Dornan had muttered something but no one had managed to pick up what he had said. At least she had mercy to break their necks first. Either way, raider attacks had stopped around their residence, which made the place safer. Her business was doing well, although she was still confused as to why masked men would buy up most of her stock. Sure they had been her number one source of income for the last decade and a half, but it would be nice to know who they were!

*****

Enclave Headquarters (15 years ago)

The past 4 years had been good for the Enclave. They had reorganized their forces, and were beginning to take control of areas that had once been under the thumb of raider groups. Several small towns were now officially part of their territory, and to top it all off, they had found several prewar ghouls who were more than willing to help. Currently, the Enclave was focusing on building a new munitions plant from scratch. Sighing, President Granite was looking over the funds. “Is there a reason why we’re importing… what is it again?” he asked one of his cabinet members. 

“It’s addictol, sir.” she replied. 

“Thank you. Why are we purchasing addictol?” he finished. 

“Oh, that’s easy sir. Addictol is a unique chem. It flushes alcohol and other drugs out of the body, curing addictions.” 

Granite’s eyes widened. “It does what?” he whispered. 

“It cures addictions, sir.” she repeated. Granite nodded, and hastily wrote something down. 

“I’m writing an executive order to instruct our men to get as much of it as they can get ahold of. If there’s anything that would boost our image further, it would be curing the chem addicts.” The cabinet member nodded. “Why didn’t we know about this sooner?” he asked. 

“Well sir, from what we gathered, it's only sold by one woman- her name is Inko Midoriya. Also, curing addicts isn’t good business for chem dealers.” 

Granite chuckled at that. “Indeed it isn’t.”

*****

Present:

Inko wondered when they’d arrive again. However, she shook that thought out of her head. A tall blonde man who looked like he’d blow over with a small breeze walked by. 

“What’s this?” he asked, holding up an addictol. 

“It’s addictol! It’s a little something I invented. It cures addictions!” Inko declared proudly. The man nodded, and put it on the counter. 

“How much?” he inquired. 

“300 caps.” Inko answered. The man paid for the cure of all addictions, coughing blood into his shirt. 

“Are you all right!?” Inko shouted. The man took the addictol and inhaled it. 

“I’m better now.” he replied, before leaving.

Toshinori was conflicted at his mission. According to his boss, she was a major supplier to the Enclave. However, all she sold was… was… this miracle cure! One For All had some nasty withdrawal effects, but with this he could use it more often! 

“Help!”

...And it looked like he’d have the opportunity to do just that. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gold pill. He swallowed the pill, and immediately changed. He went from the skinny, weak Yagi Toshinori to All Might, a hero to the people.

*****

Izuku was at home. Katsumi was playing ‘chase’ with his adopted father’s herd again. Dornan had said his birthday gift had finally arrived. His birthday had been two months ago, so he was excited. And speak of the devil and he shall appear. Dornan walked into his home, carrying a box that was wrapped in paper.

“Happy late birthday, Izuku!” he declared, handing Izuku the box. Izuku tore it open, and picked out…

“I-Is this a pip-boy!?” he exclaimed. They were really rare! He then noticed something about it. There was no dust. None at all. It even… “I-it’s new!?” he exclaimed. Dornan nodded.

“You’re holding the first pip-boy made in almost two hundred years. I had some favors called in to make it.”

*****

Enclave R&D:

Mei Hatsume hummed a little tune as she chugged another coffee. Her boss then came in. “Hatsume… what have you been making for the past month?” Power Loader asked, wearing his modified power armor.

Mei just grinned. “Arch Dornan came in and asked me to recreate a prewar Pip-boy! I saw that as too easy so I threw in several of my own designs!” she exclaimed, cackling.

Power Loader’s eyes widened. “Mei… how much sleep have you had?” he nervously inquired. The less sleep she had, the more insane her inventions became. He was still nervous about the time she’d created a miniaturized minigun! 

“Oh, about 8 hours.” she responded. Power Loader let out a sigh of relief. 

“And maybe I’ll get twelve this month!” she declared. ‘Oh fuck me…’ her mentor thought.

*****

Izuku immediately put it on, and activated it.  _ Pip-boy 1 activating… please wait… loading… 1%... 25%... 77%... 99%... 100%! _ _ Think ‘Perk Chart’ to see your perks! _ The device said.

‘Perk chart?’ Izuku hesitantly asked. And suddenly, his vision was filled with a chart.

Level 1. XP: 0/100

_ S-2 _

_ P-3 _

_ E-3 _

_ C-6 _

_ I-10 _

_ A-3 _

_ L-2 _

_ Stat points: 0 _

_ Unlocked perks: _

_ Beastmaster: You’ve befriended the deadliest creature in the wastes! +1 to C in intimidation checks. _

_ Cinnamon Roll: You’re not threatening! You’re adorable! +3 C to seduction checks, -3 C to intimidation checks. _

_ Dornan’s boy: Having the legendary Sergeant Dornan as your father will certainly earn notoriety! +2 C to all in the Enclave faction, -2 C to all in the NCR faction. _

Izuku blinked again, the screen going away. “Dad… it’s messing with my head…”

Dornan looked confused. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I’m seeing… things. Like… ‘perk points’, ‘SPECIAL’, that sort of thing.” Izuku responded.

Dornan cupped his chin. “I think I may know why. You see, the engineer who designed this is… eccentric, to say the least. She may have put in more than she intended… especially if she hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep…” he explained, before perking up. 

“Oh! I almost forgot! Inko wanted to get something, so she asked one of us to pick it up. If you and Katsumi go get it, I’ll make you some brahmin burgers!”

Iuzku perked up at that. Dornan made the best brahmin burgers. He even managed to remove most of the radiation, giving them an entirely new flavor! And then, a screen appeared.

_ QUEST BEGUN! PICKUP RUN! _

“Here’s what you need to get.” Dornan said, handing Izuku a list. Izuku read it, thankful that he could read, and left. “Katsumi!” he shouted. The sentient deathclaw sprinted up to him, grabbed him, and slung him onto her back. 

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“New Reno!” he declared, pointing in its general direction. Katsumi nodded, and took off.

*****

“What!?” Izuku exclaimed as he got to the place he was going to.

“I’m sorry, sir, but bandits have taken that supply,” the vendor explained. Izuku grumbled at that. While bandits or other raiders hadn’t bothered his family that much in the past few years (Having a deathclaw living in your home helped with that) they were still a problem for most of the wasteland. And now one group had stolen what Dornan had planned on giving his mother! “Do you know where they are?” he asked. The vendor nodded.

“They’re in the Sun Valley ruins,” the vendor explained. Izuku nodded, before heading off. He stormed back to where Katsumi was, grumbling.

“Izuku?” she asked, nervous at seeing him so upset.

“Fucking. Bandits. Stole. Dad’s. GIFT!” he ground out. “Thankfully, I got their location,” he said. He looked at his Pip-boy. Sure enough, their location was pinpointed! However, he hadn’t put it in. He shook his head and hopped on Katsumi. “Let’s go.”

They soon arrived at the bandit’s hideout. It wasn’t hard, considering all of the skulls on sticks and such. “What’s the plan?” Katsumi asked, looking at Izuku with pleading eyes.

Izuku slid off of her, and patted her side. “They’re all yours.” he told her.

“Yay!” Katsumi cheered, sprinting into the camp. Izuku soon heard the usual cries of ‘Fuck! Deathclaw!’, ‘ARRRRGH!’, ‘They got Alex!’, and more. Finally, the cries ceased, and a massive belch rang out. That was Izuku’s cue. He walked into the now-cleared camp (It even said ‘cleared’ on his Pip-boy!) and began looking for the gift. Katsumi was lying on her back, her stomach bulged comically. 

“Did you enjoy your meal?” Izuku asked, opening an ammo box. ‘Let’s see here… lots of pipe guns… guess I could sell them… .38 ammo… I’ll hold onto it… Score! 50 bottlecaps! I already had 50 for paying the vendor- where the fuck is it going!?’ To Izuku’s shock, the stuff inside disappeared! He then looked at his Pip-boy, and noticed that something was added to the screen.

_ Pipe revolver (2) _

_ .38 rounds (20) _

_ Bottlecap (100) _

  
  


‘So the Pip-boy carries items… interesting.’ Katsumi has now rubbing her stomach. “Can you rub my belly?” she asked, giving him her attempt at puppy dog eyes. The Pip-boy pinged.

_ Daily Quest: Pamper the Deathclaw! Give Katsumi all of the scritches! _

_ (Rub her belly) _

_ (Scritch her horns) _

Izuku shrugged, and walked over to her. He gently placed his hand on her stomach, and began to rub. Katsumi moaned in delight, before belching. After twenty or so minutes, he stopped. Katsumi whimpered. He just stared. “I have to find the gift first. Then I’ll make it up to you and give you horn scratches.” Izuku went into the main tent, and began to rummage around. After finding a dozen pipe guns, even more ammo, two stimpaks, and 100 bottlecaps, he found it. A necklace from before the war. He checked the Pip-boy.

_ Pipe revolver (14) _

_ .38 rounds (100) _

_ Bottlecap (200) _

_ Stimpak (2) _

_ (Necklace for Inko) _

He then hopped back onto Katsumi, who had gotten up. “Alright, I promised. He then began to scratch her horns in the way he knew she loved. A certain sound made him roll his eyes. ‘She’s thumping again…’ he thought. He stopped after 10 minutes.

_ DAILY QUEST COMPLETE! +25 EXP! _

A little green bar filled up a quarter, before disappearing. Izuku shrugged, and patted Katsumi’s head. “All right, let’s get back to New Reno!”

*****

Inko was humming a tune to herself as she put her wares up again. Business was good today, it seemed. She wondered how Dornan was doing. Had his gift to Izuku arrived? She hoped it had. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw a man (obviously going through Jet withdrawal) drag himself towards her stall. “I have… caps… help... me…” he begged. Inko knelt down with an addictol and put it in his mouth. 

“Breath in.” she instructed. The man did so, his breathing stabilizing.

“T-thank you… so much…” he gasped. Inko gently smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, sir,” she said. The man fished out his caps, and handed them to her. “Have a nice day, she said as he left. Inko then went back to her stall. All in a day’s work, really. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them- her best customers.

Yagi gasped what he saw who were approaching Inko’s stall. Enclave soldiers! They were in plainclothes, but he could tell what they were by the way they walked- they were used to Power Armor.

Inko smiled as Steve started speaking. “Mornin’ Ma’am. How’s business?” he asked. Five generations and he still had a southern drawl.

“It’s doing well. What can I get you men?” she asked. She knew what they were here for. She sheer amount of addictol they bought was staggering!

Yagi looked utterly horrified. His boss had told him that the Enclave had used common drugs to fill in gaps for their bioweapons. Who knew what they were doing!?

*****

An Enclave doctor held the addictol in yet another suffering addict’s mouth. “Inhale.” she instructed. The man did so, the withdrawal symptoms vanishing.

“W-what was that?” he stammered, looking at his fingers in awe. They weren’t twitching anymore!

“That would be addictol. We here at the Enclave have have a supplier and we’re working to distribute it.” the doctor explained. “Don’t worry about paying either. All we ask it that you join us.”

The man nodded enthusiastically. “You’ve saved my life... of course I’ll join!”

*****

Inko looked up from the group and screamed. All Might was rushing towards her, and he didn’t look happy! The men turned around in shock. What the-” one began, before All Might punched him into unconsciousness.

“Open fire!” Steve shouted, going for his rifle. All Might grabbed him and threw him into another stand. The third actually managed to fire a shot with his pistol, but his hand was shaking so it missed. All Might grabbed Inko and some addictol, threw her over his shoulder, and leapt into the air.

“Let me go!” Inko ordered, her eyes beginning to glow. All Might then chopped the back of her neck, knocking her out.

As the final soldier injected Stimpaks into his brothers-in-arms, they heard a familiar thumping. People screamed in terror, and they soon saw why. A deathclaw was heading for them! However, they noticed that there was something on its- wait, her- back. It was a young man. “MOM!” he shouted, looking up as All Might took her away. “MOM!” He slid off of the deathclaw and rushed to the stall. The soldiers shakily stood up.

The boy, now recognizable as Izuku Midoriya, Inko’s son, ran up to the broken stall. Steve, meanwhile raised his rifle for a moment, before setting it down. If he managed to plug the bastard, Inko’d fall to her death. “Kid… I’m sorry... “ he said, giving him a hug.

Izuku looked towards the direction All Might had gone. “MOM! I’ll find you! I swear I’ll find you!”

_ QUEST COMPLETE! PICKUP RUN! +50 XP. _

_ QUEST STARTED! RESCUE MISSION! _


	3. Chapter 3

Dornan did not take the fact that Inko had been kidnapped very well. “THAT YELLOW-HAIR COCKSUCKING MUSCLE-HEADED PUSSY WILL PERISH!” he roared. “WHEN I FIND THAT BASTARD IT WILL BE THE SORRIEST DAY OF HIS SHORT LIFE!”

Meanwhile, Izuku put away the loot he had found, save for his bottlecaps. “I’m going after her.” he said, voice full of determination. That broke Dornan out of his rant.

“Izuku… are you sure?” he asked. He was more than willing to do it himself, after all!

Izuku nodded. “Yeah Dad. And don’t worry, I’ll bring Katsumi with me.” Dornan looked at the deathclaw, and nodded.

“Very well. However, I expect you to bring a weapon. I’ll go get you one.” He then went to grab a gun from his safe (gun safety is important!). He soon came back with a gun and some ammo.

“It’s an H&K G-11 assault rifle. I also took the time to gather the ammo. I have ten full reloads, meaning you have 500 shots. It’s small, but powerful.” Izuku took the weapon.

“Thank you, Dad.” he said, tears in his eyes. “And I WILL get Mom back,” he growled, a determined scowl on his face. He then went out of the house, and climbed back on Katsumi.

The ride to New Reno didn’t take long. Katsumi had gone as fast as she could, so they could ask around. Izuku dismounted from her, and went to where his mother’s stall was. There were a group of people surrounding what was left. “Hey!” Izuku shouted. The people turned around. Izuku recognized who they worked for in an instant. The Four Families of New Reno had sent representatives to check out the disturbance.

The Wrights representative waved at Izuku. “Izuku! I’m sorry to say but-” Izuku cut him off.

“I saw it happen.” he growled. The representative walked over to him, and patted him on the back.

“Listen, kid. We’re going to do whatever we can to get her back. Inko Midoriya was cleaning the city up, and we respect that.” Next came the Bishop representative.

“We’ll also help in that. You see, you mother’s business cut into Mordino’s profits, so we’re going to repay her for her help,” he said, a smile on his face. The Salvatores representative nodded. The Mordino one, however, sneered.

“It’s a pity we didn’t know All Might was willing to do this- we’d have paid him a tidy sum to take care of her,” he sneered at Izuku. Said person had to refrain from pulling his gun out, or whistling for Katsumi. As much as he hated their family- they’d hired raiders to scare his mother, and a kid to seal him in a cave- he didn’t want to give them the excuse to declare open war on him. It wasn’t worth it. Meanwhile, the common folk were milling around, occasionally glaring at the families.

_ QUEST BIGIN! HELP, HINDER, OR NOTHING? CHOOSE WHAT YOU DO TO EACH NEW RENO FAMILY! _

_ Mordino: Hinder (Locked) _

_ Bishop: _

_ Salvatores: _

_ Wrights: _

Izuku looked around. While the Bishops and Salvatores were going to help look for her, they were doing it out of the idea that they owed Inko a favor. The Wrights, on the other hand, were trying to clean the city up. Everyone knew they were trying to go legit- they only sold alcohol, for starters, and had begun investing in schools. Naturally, he chose ‘Help’ for them. The other two? He decided on ‘Nothing’ for now.

_ Mordino: Hinder (Locked) _

_ Bishop: Nothing _

_ Salvatores: Nothing _

_ Wrights: Help _

As the representatives left, Izuku sat down. How was he going to do this? Well, the first thing he should do was go and ask the Wrights if they wanted his help with anything.

Izuku knocked on the door of the Wright’s manor. One of the Wright children answered it. “Hello… Can I speak to Keith?” he asked politely. The child shut the door gently. After a minute, the door opened again, and there stood the head of the Wright family. “Hello Izuku. You asked to see me?”

Keith didn’t know what to expect when the Midoriya boy came around. He respected him a lot. After all, he had a deathclaw following him around like a crush! That took guts or lots of charisma. After that one outsider solved who murdered his brother all those years ago, he had become a little more accepting of outsiders. It also helped that he was following his ma’s wishes… mostly. While the stills were still up and running, the family had mostly gone legit. They sold their booze to the settlements up north and the NCR legally, and were making more than any illegal activity in New Reno. Thus, they decided to improve the place, so as to leave a lasting legacy. “Hello Izuku. You asked to see me?” he questioned.

Izuku gulped. “W-well sir… I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you…” he asked. Keith put his hand to his chin.

“You still got that deathclaw following you?” he asked. Izuku looked slightly offended.

“Her name is Katsumi.” he said.

Keith chuckled. “Right. Your adopted Pa drilled in respect for folk like her. Yeah, I got stuff for ya. Come in.”

Izuku walked up to the dining room, where Keith and him sat down. “Now then, to business. Ya see, one of the stills has been under attack by raiders for some time. We think that one of the other families are pulling the strings on it. I was wonderin’ if you an’ your… friend would take ‘em out for me,” he explained. “O’ course, I’d pay you for it,” he added.

Izuku thought for a moment. That was all it took. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

_ QUEST BEGIN: BOOZE DEFENSE! _

“Excellent.” Keith said, smiling. “Good luck, kid. Also, if you’re going searching for your ma after this, I wish you luck in that as well.” Izuku nodded, and left.

When he exited the manor, he went to where Katsumi usually was. She didn’t really like being in the city; she was always afraid that someone would take a shot at her. “Hey Katsumi. The Wrights have a job for us,” he said to his friend. The sentient deathclaw perked up.

“Job?” she asked.

Izuku nodded. “Apparently one of their stills is being harassed by raiders. We’ve been hired to deal with them.” Izuku explained. He hopped onto her back, and checked his Pip-Boy. Sure enough, the still’s location was there. “It’s that way,” he said to his friend, and they took off.

Back in the Manor, Keith sipped some water. “Did you just send him out to die?” one of his guards asked. Keith shook his head.

“He has a deathclaw lusting after him. He’s fiiiiinnnneeee.” Keith said, going to the telegraph wire. ‘Time to let the guards know. Also, I’ll tell that coalition of settlements that if they help us gain control of New Reno, we’ll join up.’

*****

Izuku and Katsumi reached the stills about an hour later. The guards there looked up at the loud footsteps of a deathclaw, and smiled. “So Keith wasn’t joking when he said that we’d be getting a deathclaw as backup,” the chief guard said.

Izuku nodded. I’m Izuku Midoriya, and this is Katsumi,” he explained, motioning to himself and his friend, who seemed curious about the still.

“She’s never had alcohol, has she?” the chief guard asked. Izuku shook his head. “I assume you haven’t either.” Izuku nodded. “Good. Kids shouldn’t drink the stuff.”

“Excuse me, I’m 18!” Izuku protested. The guard chuckled.

“Apparently in prewar America, you had to be 21 to get booze,” he explained.

Izuku rolled his eyes. “In case you haven’t noticed, this isn’t prewar America. Also, Katsumi’s sniffing the still.” Izuku deadpanned. Sure enough, the deathclaw was smelling the still.

“It smells funny,” she helpfully added. The chief guard chuckled.

“You get out much?” he asked. Katsumi shook her head. “Figured. Alright, on to business. The raiders tend to come from the north. We think they have a camp there. And killing some won’t scare them off, so they're obviously working for someone,” he explained. Izuku put his hand to his chin.

“From what I know it’s either a crime family from the NCR or one of your rivals. Knowing the Bishops, they wouldn’t pull such a thing. They require alcohol for their casinos so as to aid in poor decision making on the gambler’s part… the Salvatores family are gun-runners, so there’s no reason to go for the stills… and the NCR’s’ crime families don’t specialize in alcohol, preferring the more addictive drugs… that leaves the Mordinos,” he concluded.

“Why would they want to hurt us? They don’t deal in alcohol!” the chief guard pointed out. Izuku nodded.

“However, they have a chokehold on all forms of drugs, except alcohol. It’s possible that they’re trying to change that.”

The chief guard shrugged. “Honestly, I wouldn’t put it past them. However, you’re biased against them- not that I can blame you. However, I will concede the point. Keith has mentioned that several Mordinos have made offers to buy this still so as to get into the alcohol trade. He told them no.”

“You’re making them seem like more and more likely suspects,” Izuku deadpanned. Katsumi nodded at that.

“Well, all of the facts need to be laid bare before we can point fingers,” the chief guard answered.

They were cut off when Katsumi perked up, and started sniffing.

“Katsumi?” Izuku asked.

“They’re coming from the north,” she said.

The chief guard immediately got serious. “POSITIONS!” he ordered. The guards got into their places. Izuku took cover. Katsumi stood in front. And then, the battle started.

Izuku ducked as a spray of gunfire was sent in his direction. The raiders whooped and hollered as they charged the guards. Katsumi sprang into action, breaking the neck of one before swallowing his corpse whole. The raiders now noticed the deathclaw among the guards. “Shit! It’s a fucking deathclaw!” one of them shouted, stating the obvious. They then turned their weapons on her.

Izuku saw red. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” he roared, firing a burst from the G-11. The rounds hit one of the raiders in the chest, punching through his armor. He was dead before he hit the ground.

+10 EXP!

That surprised Izuku. Apparently killing enemies earned him EXP! He then turned to another raider, and fired off another burst.

+10 EXP!

Now things got interesting. The raiders began using their fallen friends as shields. This did not help much though. Deathclaw claws can rip through human bodies with ease... 

Katsumi snarled as she swiped another raider in half. The look of terror is his eyes before the life faded from them was what a predator like her loved to see. Was it sadistic? Yes. Did they deserve it? Also yes. She sliced another in half, relishing their fearful expressions.

Izuku hurried around to find a new piece of cover so he could get a better shot. However, by then, it was all over. The remaining raiders had ran, leaving one that was badly injured. The chief guard hauled him to the center.

“All right you piece of shit, who hired you?!” he roared. The raider spat blood at the guard. “Hey Midroriya? He won’t talk,” the guard said.

Izuku rolled his eyes. “Katsumi? Could you interrogate him?” he asked. Katsumi lumbered over, and growled at the bandit. A wet spot appeared at his crotch.

“Who hired you?” Katsumi rumbled, running her claws over his head. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but it got the point across.

“M-Mordinos!” he stammered. Izuku clenched his fists. “T-that’s all I know!” the raider whimpered.

The chief guard nodded. “Alright. Since you gave up the information, we’ll kill you humanely,” he said, pulling his gun out and shooting the raider in the head, utterly destroying his brains. “Midoriya, we’ve got this covered. Head back to the Wrights, and let them know.”

_ Quest complete! Booze defense! _

_ +75 XP! _

_ You have leveled up! +1 stat bonus! _

Izuku looked at his Pip-boy, and saw that the bar had been reset, and then started to climb again.

‘Perk chart’ he thought.

_ Level 2 _

_ EXP: 70/150 _

_ S-2 _

_ P-3 _

_ E-3 _

_ C-6 _

_ I-10 _

_ A-3 _

_ L-2 _

_ Stat points: 1 _

_ Available perks to purchase: _

Izuku looked through the list of perks that he could get. While many of them sounded interesting, he wondered if he should increase one of his stats. He decided that doing that was the best course of action. He placed it into ‘P’. Suddenly, his senses became slightly sharper! He blinked a couple of times to get used to the new vision. Katsumi waddled over. “Are you OK Zuzu?” she asked.

Izuku nodded. “I’m fine. We should report back,” he said. Katsumi hoisted him up to her back, and the two took off.

The chief guard watched them as they left. “I hope that boy has a strong pelvis,” he said. “He’s gonna need it.”

*****

The two arrived at the Wright’s manor by dawn. Izuku hopped off of Katsumi and knocked on the door. It was answered by Keith himself. “So, I got the word. The Mordinos, huh?” he asked.

Izuku nodded. “That’s what the raider said,” he answered.

Keith hummed. “You’ve already helped, but I could use it again. Ya see, it’s only fair that we respond to their attack. Now first, here’s your money- 150 bottelcaps,” Ketih said, handing Izuku a bag. Izuku took the bag. “Now, there’s another job for ya. I’m willing to pay 20 caps per Mordino grunt ya off. I’ll pay 150 for each of the second in command. And if you snuff out the life of the boss, I’ll throw 500 caps your way. Does that sound good?” Keith asked.

_ QUEST BEGUN! CLEANING THE STREETS! _

Izuku gave Keith a glare. “They tried to intimidate my mom. They tried to kill me. Of course I’ll help.”

Keith gave a grin. “Splendid! Let me know when you’re done!” he said. Izuku nodded, and left.

*****

Izuku rode on Katsumi as they went through Virgin Street. The prostitutes the wandered here looked his way. Katsumi growled. They wisely backed up. Izuku just chuckled as the two got closer to the casino. The guards there took a look at Katsumi, and then at each other. “Damn, that jet must’ve been some good shit!” one said. Izuku loaded his gun.

“I’m not a hallucination,” he said, firing. The bullets took one of them out. Katsumi lunged at the other and bit him in half. She then made a face.

“One of these days I’ll get used to the taste of blood,” she said, determined. Izuku shrugged, before looking at his Pip-boy.

_ +10 EXP! _

_ Current kill-count: 2 grunts. _

‘Evidently I don’t get EXP for when Katsumi kills them…’ he thought to himself. He then reloaded his gun. “This is for Mom,” he growled, before kicking the door in.


	4. Chapter 4

The casino was closed at this early hour. The guests had left, the peak hours of midnight to 2 AM passed. Now, it was only guards. This shift was considered cushy. After all, who’d dare to attack one of the Four Families directly?! That just wasn’t how things went. You went after their production, not the bosses themselves! Of course, this proved to be hollow when the spawn of that bitch Inko kicked in the door. “What the fu-” one of the guards said, before a spray of gunfire ripped him apart. There were at least 25 bullets flying there, but only 4 hit. The other guard dived for cover. ‘Lucky shot!’ he snarled. He aimed his gun at Izuku, only to hear a growl behind him. He slowly turned around and came face to chest with a deathclaw. Then his weapon was flung away, a clawed hand grabbed his head, and he knew nothing more.

Izuku sighed as he reloaded his gun. By this point, he had used up 100 rounds, leaving him with 400 left. Katsumi had, by some miracle, snuck behind the other guard and killed him.

_ +10 EXP! _

“Alright, let's see what you have on you… Jet… more Jet… I’ll take those 25 bottlecaps… pipe-guns… score! A stimpak!"

_ 375 bottlecaps _

_ 3 Stimpaks _

Izuku stood up as Katsumi burped. “Alright, it’s early in the day, so I guarantee that those shots woke everyone up,” he said. Sure enough, a squad of goons appeared. They saw Izuku and opened fire at him. Katsumi dove in front of him, taking the bullets. She hissed in pain, which made Izuku even more furious. He peeked up and unloaded in the general direction of the goons.

_ +10 EXP! _

And only one of them went down. By now, both her and Katsumi had hidden behind a booth. “Any ideas?” he asked her. She shook her head. “Great. Now what?” More bullets flew at them. “Should we just wait until they’re right on top of us?” he asked. There were footsteps and more bullets flew over them. “I’ll take that as a yes. Are you alright?”

Katsumi gave Izuku a deadpan stare. “Those weren’t armor-piercing,” she whispered.

Izuku nodded. That meant they had only stung her. Her scales were tough enough to shrug off bullets, especially pipe bullets. More gunshots went over the booth. Footsteps approached. “Thank that thing’s dead yet?” one thug asked.

“Probably. While it’s scary as fuck in the stories, everything gets hurt by bullets,” the second explained.

That was Izuku’s cue. He immediately sprang up, holding his gun. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down.

_ VATS ACTIVATED! CHOOSE THE TARGET! _

Several areas were lit up differently, including the thug’s head, torso, and arms. Izuku mentally decided on the torso, and fired.

_ MISS! _

However, Izuku saw that he only missed the torso. He hit something else… and knew that the results would be forever burned into his mind. The thug’s penis exploded in gore. Time resumed its normal speed. He dropped, screaming bloody murder. “YOU BASTARD! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!” he wailed, clutching his groin.

Izuku’s brain was focused on two things: One, he just shot someone in the dick. Two, the Pip-boy had added even more weirdness into his life. Katsumi, noticing Izuku’s Heroic Blue Screen Of Death, decided to finish the fight in her usual way: Breaking necks and nomming corpses.

Izuku snapped out of his daze when the whimpers stopped. Katsumi picked up the corpse and swallowed it whole, before tapping Izuku on the head. “Are you alright?” she asked.

Izuku nodded. “I am now,” he answered. “Come on. We have a job to do,” he said, reloading.

*****

As the two walked to the upper floor of the casino, they heard voices. Izuku quietly slid to the floor. Katsumi decided to hug the wall. “You serious? We’re getting this contract from _ them _?!” one higher ranking member exclaimed, shock in his voice

“Indeed. It is to be used as a method to control the population,” Lil’ Jesus, the head of the family, responded. “After all, this new chem, Nightlight, was designed for controlling people… even if it is morally questionable, it is profitable,” he explained. 

Izuku became worried about that last part. For a sociopathic New Reno Family to consider something ‘morally questionable’ was frightening. He had to stop them, and find out what this ‘Nightlight’ was.

_ QUEST BEGIN! TURN OFF THE LIGHT! _

“Hey, the ground floor’s all quiet. You think the grunts took care of whoever decided to cause trouble?” the higher ranking member asked.

There was a pause. “Send out some more goons to check,” Lil’ Jesus ordered. Sure enough, Izuku soon heard footsteps. He got up, and kneeled. ‘Wait… waaiiiittt… NOW!’ he thought, firing on full auto when the group of four came around the corner. Three went down from the gunfire. Katsumi pounced on the fourth. Izuku then went through their pockets. He found a total of 75 bottlcaps. Everything else was left behind.

_ +30 EXP! _

_ Bottlecaps: 450 _

_ Lower tugs killed: 9 _

He then sprinted to the office door, and stood to the side of it. Sure enough, the door slammed open, and three more thugs came out of it. Izuku turned his gun towards them, and fired another burst. All three were at point-blank range. They didn’t stand a chance.

_ +30 EXP! _

_ You have leveled up! _

Izuku thought about that. Perhaps he should throw a point into strength? He took a look at Katsumi and decided against it. For now, he should focus on what he needed. As he looked at his stats, he finally decided to put it into E. As he did so, he felt… more ready. It was like he had more energy in him.

_ Level 3 _

_ EXP: 10/200 _

_ S-2 _

_ P-3 _

_ E-4 _

_ C-6 _

_ I-10 _

_ A-3 _

_ L-2 _

Izuku closed the screen, and kicked the door in. Lil’ Jesus and the second in command of the Mordinos, Majorie Reed, were in there, shocked at the intrusion. “W-who are you?!” Reed stammered, pointing a finger at Izuku.

“My name is Izuku Midoriya,” Izuku snarled. “And this is payback.” With that, he pulled up his gun. “Don’t even try it,” he growled. Despite being a scientist, Reed, did, in fact, ‘try it’. He went for his gun. Izuku focused on him, and sure enough, that screen and slowed time appeared. Through great mental effort, he chose to fire several rounds through center mass. The gun’s aim was true. Reed fell to the ground, his heart shredded.

_ +20 EXP! _

“Now then, Lil’ Jesus, don’t try anything,” Izuku growled. The head of the Mordino laughed. “You think you can scare me!?” he shouted.

“I probably can’t, but she can,” Izuku replied, pointing a thumb at katsumi. Said deathclaw sprinted into the room, and pinned him to the floor. KIatsumi then ran her tongue over her jawline.

“Now then- talk,” Izuku ordered.

_ Intimidation result: Pass (Your C plus Katsumi’s C passes!) +5 EXP! _

“W-what do you want to know?!” Lil’ Jesus stammered.

“What the heck is ‘Nightlight’, and who’s buying it?” Izuku asked, gun up.

Lil’ Jesus shook his head. “You’ll kill me anyways,” he responded. He was incredibly intimidated, but he was certain that he’d be killed when it was over.

Izuku shook his head. “No. I swear that neither I, nor Katsumi, will kill you if you provide the information we seek,” he answered.

Lil’ Jesus sighed. “Fine. Nightlight is a newly developed drug. It makes people extremely agreeable to the orders of certain other people. In essence, it’s a drug that brainwashes people. And it gets worse. According to those on it, they’re fully aware of what they’re doing but can’t stop themselves.”

Izuku gasped at the implications of that. There was torture, but this?! This was pure evil. “Do you see why I called it morally questionable!? I may be a drug kingpin but I have standards!” the head of the Mordino family declared.

“Who’s buying them?” Izuku asked.

“Vault City. They’re the ones buying Nightlight,” the Mordino boss admitted.

Izuku smiled. “Katsumi? Please knock him out,” Izuku asked his best friend. Katsumi did so.

“What’s the plan, Zuzu?” she asked.

“We’re taking him to the Wrights.”

*****

Izuku knocked on the Wright’s door again. “Hello?” one of the members called.

“I’m back!” Izuku declared. There was a rustling, and the member opened the door, and gasped.

“I-is that?” he asked, pointed to the tied-up form of Lil’ Jesus.

Izuku nodded. “Can I see Keith?”

*****

Keith had been expecting Midoriya to be alright, but he wasn’t expecting Lil’ Jesus to be hand- delivered to him! “Damn, Midoriya. I’m impressed,” he admitted, looking at the unconscious form of his chief rival. The Bishops and the Salvatores weren’t major players in his mind. “And how did your little cleanup go?” he asked.

Izuku smiled. “Katsumi and I killed 12 thugs, the second in command, and captured the leader alive,” he answered. Keith ran the numbers in his head.

“Alright, so I owe you 240 caps for the small fry, and 150 caps for the second-in-command… and since you were so nice to bring Lil’ Jesus to me, I’ll add an additional 50% to his price. Therefore, I’ll owe you 750 caps for him. In total, I owe you 1140 caps.” He went to a safe, and began counting out what he owed. When he got it, he handed the caps to Izuku. “Good job kid. Oh, and one more thing. You see, I have a bobblehead of Mirio here. I’ll throw it in.”

_ QUEST COMPLETE! CLEANING THE STREETS! 105 EXP! _

Izuku took the caps with shaking hands. He had never seen so much money!

_ 1590 Bottlecaps _

_ You gained a Mirio bobblehead! These collectibles are incredibly useful! +1 S! _

_ S-3 _

_ P-3 _

_ E-4 _

_ C-6 _

_ I-10 _

_ A-3 _

_ L-2 _

Izuku was certainly NOT expecting that. To think certain items were able to increase his stats! He was brought out of his musings when Keith cleared his throat. “Now, I have one last job for ya,” He said. “Ya see, a few weeks ago, a group of united settlements to the north came to me with a proposal. They want New Reno to join their fledgling government. I told them that I’d make a decision when we Wrights were the controlling family. And now, with our biggest rival crippled, we are. So, I’ve made my decision: We’re in.” With that, he handed Izuku a piece of paper. “Telegraph don’t run to their turf, so I’m asking you to deliver it to them. Think you can do that?” he asked.

Izuku nodded. “I’ll do my best,” he said.

_ QUEST BEGUN! EXPANDING THE NATION! _

Izuku was confused as to why it was called that, but he paid it little matter. He walked out of the manor, and hopped on Katsumi. “Alright, we’re heading north,” he instructed. With that, they took off.

*****

As Katsumi ran on an abandoned road, Izuku was shocked by a popup.

_ Daily Quest: Takedown! _

_ Katsumi wants to stretch her muscles a bit. Why not let her have some fun? _

_ Kill one super mutant. _

_ Kill one centaur. _

Izuku closed the window and patted Katsumi on the head. “Yes Zuzu?” she asked.

Izuku smiled. “So, what do you say we take a side-tour after we do this?” he asked her.

Katsumi cocked her head. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, have I told you how my Pip-Boy messes with reality?”

Izuku spelled out what had happened regarding his Pip-Boy. “...And it said my ‘daily quest’ was to let you get some exercise,” he finished.

Katsumi nodded. “It’s nice to fight raiders, but I’d like a challenge…” she responded.

Izuku chuckled, and scratched her horn. “Of course you would,” he said. Katsumi began thumping again. “So after we drop this letter off, why don’t we go hunting for those two things?” he asked. Katsumi nodded, a smile on her face.

*****

It took a couple of hours, but eventually they reached the first settlement. ‘It seems that the settlement was one of 14 allied settlements, as the flag that they are flying has fourteen stars- wait. Wait wait WAIT!’ Izuku thought to himself. He knew that flag! Dornan had told him about it! ‘The ENCLAVE?!’ he gasped in shock. He knew that they were still around and more tolerant, but for them to have an eye for annexing New Reno!? He was brought out of his thoughts when two soldiers in Mark II Power Armor came up to him.

“Halt! You are entering the territory of the Enclave! State your business… and holy fuck you’re riding a deathclaw?!” the soldier shouted, only now realizing it.

“I’m Izuku Midoriya, and I have a message from the Wright Family,” he explained.

The soldier nodded, and placed his hand to the side of his helmet. “We have a response from New Reno… no, they’re using some kid… he’s riding a motherfucking deathclaw of all things… say again?... seriously!? Dornan’s kid!?... alright... “ he stopped the radio. “Come with us. We’re taking you to the Depot. The President wants to see you.”

*****

Izuku didn’t know what to think as he and Katsumi were escorted on a road that showed signs of repair. He was being taken to see the President of the Enclave! “Ummm… excuse me?” he asked one of the soldiers.

The soldier looked up. “Yeah, kid? What is it?” the soldier inquired.

“W-who’s the President of the Enclave?” Izuku asked.

The soldier chuckled. “Granite has been the President since Dornan decided to retire. He’s the longest serving President in Enclave history. In fact, the 22nd amendment was repealed for him.” The other soldiers nodded at that.

*****

Eventually, they arrived at the Sierra Army depot. Two ghouls came out, wearing suits. “We’ll take them from here,” they instructed. The soldiers nodded, and left.

Izuku and Katsumi entered the building, flanked by the ghouls. A woman was there, sitting at a desk. “Morning, you two,” she said, looking at the ghouls. “Who have you brought in today?”

“Izuku Midoriya and Katsumi Bakugou. They are here to see President Granite about New Reno,” one of them explained.

The woman nodded, and pressed a button. “Sir, you have two visitors. They’re here to talk about New Reno,” she announced.

“Send them in,” a male voice responded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a glimpse at who All Might works for, and the inner workings of the Enclave.

Izuku and Katsumi were escorted to a pair of double doors. Two more ghouls opened them. There, sitting in a chair behind a desk, was a man. “Greetings. I’m President Granite,” the man said.

“I-Izuku Midroiya, sir,” Izuku responded.

“Katsumi Bakugou,” Katsumi answered.

Granite smiled. “So you’re Dornan’s adopted son, huh?” he asked Izuku. The human in question nodded. Granite looked at Katsumi. “And you’re that Deathclaw Midoriya here befriended. So, how’s Dornan doing?” he asked.

“H-he’s fine, sir,” Izuku answered. “He got one of the scientists to make this,” he added, holding up his Pip-Boy.

Granite nodded, a smile on his face. “I bet it’s doing some weird stuff. After all, it was made by an engineer who’s inventions get stranger the less sleep she has, and according to her boss, she had only slept 8 hours during the entire month she worked on it,” the President of the Enclave stated, a smile on his face.

Izuku sweatdropped at that. “That doesn't sound very healthy,” he said. “Also, how is that possible!?”

Granite smiled. “One of the things we at the Enclave have that the rest of the Wasteland doesn't is coffee, or a beverage that helps people stay awake,” he explained. “But that isn’t why you’re here. You’ve brought the Wright’s response, correct?”

Izuku nodded, and handed the President the message. Granite opened it, and read the message. “Very well. Johnson! Inform the men that New Reno has agreed to be annexed!” he ordered. One of the ghouls nodded, and left. “Now then, on to other matters. I know what happened to your mother. I’m deeply sorry,” Granite said. “Inko Midoriya provided us with an excellent recruiting tool- addicts that have been cured wish to repay those who saved them from their hell. Also, the curing of addictions has boosted our image in the settlements we control,” he explained.

Izuku understood what he was saying. “So do you know why she was taken?” he asked.

Granite put his hand to his chin. “If I had to guess, it’s because someone figured out that she was selling to us, and before the Chosen One offed the fucked up parts, we were using chems that the Salvatores family sold to us for use in Curling-13. Thus, they must’ve thought that we were trying to redo the genocide,” he concluded. 

“Dad told me about what you were all like before the Chosen One showed up,” Izuku replied. Katsumi nodded. She had heard the stories.

Granite sighed. “That was, without a doubt, the most shameful moment in the history of the United States. Oh, and by the way, we’re trying to track down the sentient deathclaws from Vault 13. Apparently that fucker Richardson used as muscle wasn’t very thorough, as several escaped- some with our help.” He then pointed at Katsumi. “I’m almost positive you’re at least related to one of them, so that’s a possible start,” he said.

_ QUEST COMPLETE; EXPANDING THE NATION! +30 EXP! _

_ QUEST BEGIN! SAVE THE DEATHCLAWS! _

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Izuku replied.

Granite smiled even more. “Thank you, Midoriya. Anyways, back to the topic: Inko Midoriya. Do you think it’s likely that All Might was working alone?”

“What do you mean?” Izuku inquired.

“Was All Might kidnapping her for himself, or was he doing it for someone else?”

*****

Inko groaned as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was… now she was wide awake. There was something on her neck! She looked down, and saw it was a pendant! Her hands were bound, so she couldn’t remove it. All Might was there, looking at her. She tried to use her psychic abilities, but nothing happened!

“Don’t bother,” a raspy voice intoned. Inko jolted away from the sound. A light revealed a ghoul. “The boss knew you were psychic so he made something that blocks it. You won’t be able to use any mental manipulation bullshit,” he explained.

“W-where am I?! W-why was I taken here!?” Inko hysterically asked.

The ghoul snarled at her. “Don’t play dumb with me!” he roared, slamming his fist into the cage.

All Might grabbed the Ghoul.  **“SHE IS NOT TO BE HARMED!”** he declared.  ** “IT IS HIGHLY LIKELY THAT SHE DID NOT KNOW WHO SHE WAS SELLING HER CHEMS TO! EITHER THAT OR THEY LIED TO HER!”** Before he could continue, a voice rang out through the intercom. 

_ “All Might, please report to me immediately,” _ the voice said. All Might paled, but did so.

*****

Yagi, One For All worn off, hesitantly knocked on the door that led to his boss. “Come in.” Toshinori gulped, and did so. A leatherbound chair, turned so he couldn’t see the occupant, greeted him.

“Sit, All Might,” the figure that was sitting in the chair instructed. Yagi did so. “You succeeded in you mission in bringing her here. Now the Enclave will not be able to use her chems for nefarious purposes. However, according to my spies, she had a son. Said son is looking for her. He may know how to make Addictol,” the figure explained.

“Sir, are you suggesting…” Yagi didn’t want to finish his thought.

“No, I’m not suggesting bringing harm to him. I am not an animal,” the figure replied, turning the chair around. “Despite evidence to the contrary.”

Yagi nervously laughed. “Nezu, why do you keep on using that?” he asked.

The FEV-mutated Stoat chuckled. “I feel it is rather humorous,” he explained. “Regardless, this child may know the formula. I entrust that you’ll find him, and bring him to me- alive.” Toshinori nodded furiously, and left. As he did, Nezu scowled. ‘Inko Midoriya… you’d better hope you don’t know who you were selling those chems too…’ he thought, clenching his fists. ‘They’re probably working on trying to finish what they started in 2241…’

*****

Izuku shrugged. “I- I don’t know, sir,” he responded. “I don’t even know why All Might would do such a thing! Everyone looked up to him as a defender of the innocent! Why would he go after someone who vastly improved the lives of others!?”

Granite rubbed his hands over his temple. “Could he have realized we were her customers?” he asked.

Izuku’s eyes widened. “So you think that this person thinks that you were using what was in addictol to recreate this weapon?”

Granite nodded. “It is more than likely. Inko Midoriya had been receiving a lot of money from us buying as much addictol as we could so as to raise our image and do some good for the people we govern. It is entirely possible that someone who knew of the Enclave’s past history or learned of it realized that she was selling to us, and figured we were up to something nefarious,” he finished.

“Talk about ‘poor communication kills’...” Katsumi muttured.

“Indeed. That, combined with our rightfully-earned reputation, seems to be the most likely reason. Hence, we need to change our reputation. Most of the people in our settlements only learned of our past after we had gained control and taught them it. I want the Enclave to be able to move on from our shameful past and truly become the reborn United States, but to do that we’ll need to expand. We could take some settlements by force, but that would sink our reputation even further. Instead, I believe that peacefully annexing settlements would be a good idea. And that’s where you come in, Izuku.”

“M-me?” Izuku asked, pointing to himself.

“Indeed. I assume that you’ll be going around, looking for your mother. While you’re doing that, I humbly request that you try to convince settlements to join us,” Granite explained. 

Izuku thought for a bit, and then nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

_ QUEST BEGIN! EXPANDING THE ENCLAVE! _

“Thank you, Midoriya. I hope you understand how much this means to the Enclave,” Granite replied. 

“Oh, I have one more question. Do you know where I could find some Super Mutants and Centaurs? Katsumi would like some exercise,” Izuku said.

Granite chuckled. “Well, there’s a batch of FEV around twenty miles to the north. We still haven’t cleaned it up because honestly, it’s tough getting Super Mutants to migrate here. The ones that can think mostly keep to themselves, remaining in small villages,” Granite explained. Izuku nodded, and left.

When Izuku left, Granite sighed. He then pulled out a book listed as ‘pardons’. ‘All right, where was I… oh yes! I, President Granite, hereby pardon Roger Maxwell, and posthumously award him the silver star…’

*****

After the two left the depot, Izuku checked his Pip-boy. Sure enough, the location Granite had mentioned was on the map! He then hopped on Katsumi. “Let’s go get some exercise!” He declared, pointing in the direction of the spill. Katsumi roared, and they took off.

About half an hour later, they arrived. Izuku slid off of his best friend, and they surveyed the scene. Sure enough, there was a decent-sized lake of the stuff. Izuku sat down on the ground, at what he estimated was a safe distance. “Allright Katsumi, they’re all yours. Go have some fun!”

“Hurray!” the sentient deathclaw cheered, before sprinting off towards the lake. Izuku sat down, a smile on his face. Katsumi’s tail wagged in excitement, which gave Izuku a nice look at her powerful legs, her muscular thighs, and her nice, shapely rear.... ‘Nope! Not going there!’ Izuku mentally berated himself, embarrassed at those thoughts. Katsumi was a deathclaw! There was no way he’d be able to satisfy her! Instead, he decided to watch her fight. 

A super mutant had run up to her, bellowing a challenge. She responded with a roar of her own, and they two fought. The mutant threw a punch, but Katsumi caught it. She yanked the mutant into the ground, and snapped its neck. She then proceeded to devour the corpse, causing her stomach to bulge. She then went off to find a centaur. After a few minutes she found one. It waddled up to her on its hand-feet, and tried to rip her leg off with its mouth-tentacles. Katsumi leapt out the way, snarling. Her stomach was slowing her down, but not by much. She spun around, and used her tail to whip the mutant abomination. Her tail threw it onto its back. Katsumi placed a foot on it, and savagely ripped its throat out. She forced herself to taste the blood for a bit, trying to get used to the saltiness. After a few moments, she spat it out. She then let out a roar of triumph.

Izuku watched as Katsumi let out a victorious roar.

_ DAILY QUEST COMPLETE! +30 EXP! _

_ YOU HAVE LEVELED UP! _

The level up screen, along with the perks he could unlock, appeared before him. He thought for a bit, but decided to place the point in L. He didn’t feel much difference, though. He was brought out of his thoughts when Katsumi plodded over, her stomach churning. “Where are we going next, Zuzu?” she inquired.

Izuku thought for a moment. “Modoc,” he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> Le discord: https://discord.gg/JMwnWYM

Izuku and Katsumi decided to take one of the many ruined Old World roads up to Modoc. They could tell when they left Enclave territory due to the change in quality of the roads. Katsumi liked how the roads weren’t likely to sink under her weight, and said as much to Izuku as she ran over the road. Izuku just chuckled, and scratched her horns, causing her to purr. Eventually, they reached a ruined town. It was obviously Old-World, and had been abandoned after the collapse of law and order following the Great War. This was obvious due to the ruins not looking like they were hit with a nuclear strike, and the fact that there wasn’t the telltale radiation around the area. The road split into two different paths. One led west, while the other led east. “Which way?” Katusmi inquired.

“West,” Izuku instructed, pointing in that direction. Katsumi nodded, and they turned left. However, she soon stopped, and sniffed the air. “Katsumi? What is it?” Izuku asked her.

“Raiders,” she explained, continuing to sniff the air. She could tell due to how unkempt they were. They smelled like chems, booze, and gunpowder. She then pointed in a direction. “That way,” she said to Izuku. Izuku patted her head, and then slid off of her.

“Alright. I’ll go check it out. You stay here,” He instructed. Katsumi gave a whine. “Fine. If you hear gunshots, you can come running,” he deadpanned. The whining stopped. “How are you able to sound like a sad puppy when you whine?” Izuku asked her, before he crept in the direction she had pointed to.

He soon found himself in a ruined house. ‘Alright… I hope I’m close…’ he thought, pulling up his H&K. Sure enough, he was now hearing the voices of the raiders. They were rough, as was the norm. All the chems they took did a lot of damage to their throats.

“Heh! Check it out! A little Baroness, all lost in the world!” one of the raiders jeered.

‘A baroness?!’ Izuku exclaimed to himself. They had a member of one of the richest families in the Wasteland as a hostage!

“That’s getting old. We’ve had her hostage for what, a week now?” another deadpanned.

“But the look on her face is priceless! And it makes me horny. Do you think that we could-”

There was a slapping sound. “The ransom would drop like a rock if we did!” another bandit exclaimed. “And besides, if they decided to get revenge, raping her would bring the NCR down on us!”

Izuku decided to look. Right next to him was a girl of his age. She had really nice clothing, although it was dirty and torn. Her hair was messed up, but it was still smooth from what he could tell. She was also well endowed, showing large breasts. They weren’t as large as Katsumi’s, though.

_QUEST ALERT! Damsel in distress!_

_Save Momo!_

_Bonus: Kill all the raiders!_

Izuku pulled up his gun, watching the raiders closely. ‘Alright… NOW!’ he thought, focusing with all his might on the raider nearest to him. Sure enough, VATS came on. He focused on the center mass, and fired. Some of the bullets missed, but enough hit home to drop him.

_+10 EXP!_

“They got Alex!” one of the raiders swore. Izuku groaned mentally. What was with Raiders being named Alex?! Was it just a raider name?! He turned his gun to another that came to look over, and fired again. His clip ran dry, but he dropped the second one.

_+10 EXP!_

There were still 3 more. Izuku hurriedly pulled out a new clip, and vaulted over his cover, dodging fire from pipe guns. He summoned VATS again, but the mental strain was even greater this time. ‘Can I only do it so many times in a period of time?’ he asked himself. He aimed for the head, but the shots missed. ‘Damn!’ The one he was aiming at fired at him, striking him in the chest. ‘So that’s it then’, he thought to himself. He had been shot in the heart. However, to his surprise, he wasn’t dead.

_HP: 170/200._

That through him for a loop. It did for the raider as well. “How the fuck are you not dead?!” the raider screamed in terror.

“I have no idea!” Izuku shot back, with words and with bullets. And unlike him, the raider died from the gunfire.

‘Evidently the pip-boy’s warping of reality has made me harder to kill,’ Izuku thought to himself. ‘Katsumi will like that.’

_+10 EXP!_

The other two raiders, seeing that Izuku was apparently unkillable, decided to cut their losses and run. They didn’t get far. Katsumi, having heard the gunfire, had rushed to it, hoping to help Izuku. When she saw the two raiders running, she lunged at them, ripping one open with a single swipe of her claws. The other she bit in half, spitting the top of his corpse out, and sticking her tongue out. “Blegh!” she spat, trying to get the blood out of her mouth.

_QUEST COMPLETE! +45 EXP!_

_BONUS COMPLETE! +25 EXP!_

Izuku shook the thought out of his head, and approached the girl, evidently named Momo. ‘Surely she’s not… nah, no raiders are THAT suicidal,’ he thought to himself as he approached her. “Hey, I’m Izuku Midoriya. What’s your name?” he asked her. The rich woman dusted herself off.

“I’m Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu,” she said, introducing herself, stretching out her hand.

Evidently the raiders were that suicidal. “Yaoyorozu? As in ‘one of the 10 wealthiest Baron families in the NCR’!? THAT Yaoyorozu family!? What the hell were they THINKING!? Did they want to bring the entire NCR military down on their heads!?” he screamed. Momo nodded.

“Indeed. They were hoping that my family would pay a ransom instead of risking my life in a gun battle. Thank you for rescuing me, Izuku Midoriya… and… is that a sentient deathclaw?” she asked him.

“Uh… yeah… Katsumi’s sentient,” he said, sweat-dropping. Momo immediately ran up to Katsumi, inspecting her.

“Amazing! I’ve only heard stories about them! Can you speak?” she asked the deathclaw.

“Y-yeah…” she stammered, not used to this sort of reaction. Usually, people screamed in terror, or ran away, or a combination of both.

“Amazing!” Momo squealed, before turning back to Izuku. “And you… thank you so much for saving me!” she said, bowing. She then started rummaging through her clothes. “The raiders didn’t take anything from me, and I only had a little bit on me… my allowence… it’s not much… but I hope my appreciation makes up for it!” she exclaimed, pulling out some NCR money, and handing it to Izuku.

_+1000 Caps (the equivalent thereof)! You now have 2590 caps!_

“This… this is ‘not much’!? How rich ARE you?!” Izuku shouted in disbelief. Meanwhile, Katsumi was slurping down one of the more intact raiders, savoring the taste.

“What was that, Zuzu?” she asked, lumbering over. The raider’s feet disappeared into her mouth, and she looked at the bag. She swallowed with an audible gulp, both from her meal, and in shock. “...Wow… that’s a lot of money…” she stated, in awe of such a thing.

Momo beamed at them. “I do hope we can meet again!” she declared, before heading off.

“...You know, I’d warn her about traveling alone… but I’m pretty sure her name will protect her…” Izuku said to his companion. “Not even raiders are stupid enough to go after the Barons… most of the time, it seems…”

“Indeed… so, on to Modoc?” Katsumi inquired. Izuku hopped back onto his friend, and they took off. Before they got far, Izuku injected himself with a stimpak. He immediately felt better.

_HP: 200/200._

‘Well, that’s convenient,’ he thought to himself.

*****

It was a bit of time before they reached their destination. Modoc was relatively famous for being one of the main sources of food in the area, after the Chosen One got them and the Slags to unite. In fact, Izuku was pretty sure that the Enclave could use it. After all, they were a very productive farming town, so that would be a good thing. He dismounted Katsumi, and they entered the town. As they approached, they noticed something was wrong. While the fields were as ripe as ever, there was no one in them. As they approached the town, it looked deserted. “Where is everyone?” he asked Katsumi.

The sentient deathclaw started sniffing the air. “They’re in the main building,” she told him. Izuku nodded, and grabbed his gun. “You stay here,” he instructed her. “Yes, you can come to my rescue if you hear gunshots,” he added, noticing her opening her mouth to add something, or to let out another pitiful whine. Katsumi nodded, and let him walk there.

As he left, Katsumi went over the puzzling scent. She had smelled another deathclaw… but it was different then the scent of the normal breed. 

*****

It wasn’t that long of a walk. Within 10 minutes Izuku was at what was obviously the main building. He hesitantly knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a woman pointing a gun at his head. Izuku immediately threw his hands in the air. “I’m not gonna rob you!” he shouted randomly. This seemed to please the young woman, and she lowered her weapon.

“Come on in, kid,” she told him. Izuku obliged, and found himself looking at a mass of people.

“Who’s this, Rose? Where’d he come from?” One of the men asked.

“I-I’m Izuku Midoriya… I’m from a farm outside of New Reno…” he told them.

“So, why are you here?” the man inquired.

“I’m on my way to Vault City, and decided to go through here,” he explained.

“Hey, you mind doin’ us a favor?” one of the men asked him, only for Rose to slap him.

“You can’t just ask him just like that!” she scolded him.

“A favor?” Izuku inquired.

“Yeah. You see, a couple of nights ago, we started seeing a lot of ghouls roaming around, and not the pleasant sort. They were feral ones, and really irradiated as well. Like, fresh-bomb-drop irradiated. We figured out the general direction of where they were coming from, but none of us are brave enough to put a stop to them. Are you up for it? There’d be compensation in it for you,” Rose told him.

QUEST BEGIN: Janitorial Duty! Clean out the Vault!

Reward: 200 EXP, whatever you find in there!

Bonus objectives: Turn on the Central computer and connect the Pip-boy to it.

QUEST BEGIN: Basemaking! Kill all the feral ghouls and make the vault your home-away-from-home!

Izuku nodded. “I’ll do it!” he declared. “However… I gotta ask… is it Ok if my friend shows up? She’s a deathclaw… but don’t worry, she's intelligent!” he quickly added. After all, deathclaws were the apex predator of the Wasteland.

Rose looked at the rest of the people, and laughed. “Just like Chicken, huh?” she snorted. “Alright kid, feel free to bring your pal into town,” she declared. Izuku nodded, and ran off to get Katsumi.

He arrived back in town within ten minutes, riding Katsumi’s back. When they arrived again, Rose gave Katsumi a look-over. “Huh. She’s more humanoid than Chicken is, as your pal has breasts- and a nice pair of ‘em, as well. Maybe the two of you should meet,” she said to them.

“Who’s this Chicken person?” Katsumi asked Izuku. That was a rather funny name for someone, in her opinion.

“Chicken is apparently an intelligent deathclaw. Wanna go meet her?” Izuku asked his friend. Katsumi, interested in meeting another of her kind, nodded enthusiastically. It also explained the weird scent. “Hey, where is Chicken?” Izuku asked. Rose pointed at a house behind the bed-and-breakfast. It was taller than the other houses, as the roof was higher up. This was evidently due to the average size of deathclaws being far larger than the size of a human. Izuku slid off of Katsumi, and the pair went and knocked on the door. There was a thumping from inside, and a deathclaw opened the door. She was taller than Katsumi, but not by much. She didn’t have breasts, but her hips were much wider. In fact, they looked wide enough that Izuku bet that she could give birth without any pain.

“Well hello there, cutie!” she cooed at Izuku. Katsumi, being a deathclaw, could smell the pheromones coming off of her. She was in heat, probably phase 1, as this ‘Chicken’ hadn’t growled at her. She let out a growl herself, warning the other deathclaw to not get frisky. “Oh? Another sentient deathclaw? How fascinating!” she exclaimed, looking at Katsumi. “Huh. You’re more humanoid than most of us,” she said after a moment. “Come in, come in!” She turned and walked into her house, waving her tail upwards a little. Izuku didn't notice the sexual implications. Katsumi, however, did. ‘He’s mine! Mine! I’ll get to carry his children, not you!’ she mentally snarled.

Chicken sat down in a squatting position over a box. “Sorry, but I’m working,” she explained.

“What are you working on?” Izuku inquired.

The older sentient Deathclaw chuckled. “Why, I’m laying eggs for omelettes! Don’t worry, they’re not fertilized! They’re for Rose’s bed and breakfast,” she explained. Izuku opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it once again.

“...Hence the name?” he asked her. He then turned to Katsumi. “Can you do that?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“Indeed, and I’d be surprised if she could lay eggs the way I do! Us sentient deathclaws are special! No two of us are alike! I can lay multiple eggs a day, while you… what was your name?” she asked Katsumi.

“My name is Katsumi. This is Izuku,” she grumbled, pointing at the only human in the room.

“Oh, alright. Well, Katsumi obviously is more anthropomorphic then most of our kind,” she explained. “Most of us don’t have hair, or breasts for that matter. I wonder if you’ll gestate your young, or if you’ll lay eggs…” Katsumi turned beet red for a moment.

“So… umm… how long have you been here?” Izuku asked Chicken, trying to steer the topic away from sex.

“Oh, I’ve been here for over a decade. It’s good work, and I can romp around when I want too… although the recent ghoul attacks have made it murder to find a man to fertalize some eggs for me… and I’m in heat as well..” she grumbled. Katsumi was now baring her teeth. “Say… do you think you could help a lady out and fertilize a couple of eggs for me? I know humans are compatible with us~” she cooed. Izuku was now sweating. 

“N-no thanks!” he gasped. ‘I’d shatter my pelvis, and Katsumi looks like she’d be upset with me!’ Chicken slumped at his rejection.

“Alright… and it seems like the younger one has called dibs already, seeing as her scent is covering you,” she pointed out. Izuku looked at Katsumi, who was blushing a little.

“T-that’s because I’ve been riding her- wait… that’s because she lets me ride on her back to get from place to place!” Izuku stammered. “We haven’t… you know… done that yet!”

“Fufufufu…” the egg-laying deathclaw chuckled. “Alright… I’ve said my piece. Now how about you say yours?” she asked him.

Izuku gulped. “W-well… you know about the Enclave, right?”

The older deathclaw growled. “I know about them. They made us, and when we were a hassle, they tried to exterminate us… although some of them brought time for a fair amount of us to escape. Why?” she asked.

“W-well… t-the parts of it that weren’t evil s-survived… and their President, a Douglas Granite, asked me to keep an eye out for sentient Deathclaws…” he admitted.

Chicken seemed to think. “Granite, you say?” she asked. She knew that name. Apparently it was the boss of the defectors. Izuku nodded, and decided to throw in another tidbit.

“He was fine with Katsumi, and his security detail is made up of ghouls,” he told her. 

Chicken nodded. “All right. If the town joins them, I won’t stop them, if what you say is true,” she told him. Izuku nodded. Katsumi stood, and nudged Izuku to his feet.

“Come on Zuzu, we should go,” she said to him, glaring at the older female. Izuku nodded.

“Thank you for your time, Ma’am,” he told her.

“Oh, it was no trouble,” she said to them. The two left. When the door closed, Chicken sighed. “If he wasn't taken I would’ve loved to get to know him a bit more intimately…” she said to herself, feeling a shudder of pleasure rush through her at the thought. “I do hope that he fixes the ghoul issue soon, otherwise my heat will move up…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le discord: https://discord.gg/cNVywjM
> 
> Also, Katsumi is naughty >:3

Izuku and Katsumi, their curiosity now finished, decided to talk to Rose again. “So… which way are the ghouls coming from?” Izuku asked Rose. The woman pulled out a map.

“All right, from what we can gather, they’re coming from somewhere around Clear Lake,” she explained, drawing an X by the lake. Izuku nodded, before hopping onto Katsumi. “One more thing! The radiation there is super high! I’ve got some RadX and radaway for ya!” she called, tassing Izuku a couple of bottles, and then handing some radaway to him.

Radaway: 10

RadX: 5

“Thanks, Rose!” he said, smiling. He then hopped onto Katsumi. “We’ll be back!” he called, leaving.

*****

Izuku pulled out the map, only for it to disappear in his hands! “What the!?” he exclaimed. His Pip-boy chimed. He looked at it, and there was a shimmering on the screen. “What’s this?” he asked. Then, a map appeared on it! There was a chibi deathclaw on one spot, and an ‘X’ in another. “...Wow… so the pip-boy absorbed the map and now shows our location compared to our destination… at least we won’t get lost…” he said to himself. Katsumi nodded as she plodded along, sniffing for anything out of the ordinary. So far, there was nothing. Izuku pointed in a direction. “It’s that way, Katsumi,” he told her. She nodded, and they left.

*****

The two stopped for the night after about five hours of walking at Katsumi’s normal walking pace: 7 miles an hour. “Alright, it’s probably going to be about another hour or two before we get there once we get up tomorrow, Katsumi. Are you ok with walking a bit more?” Izuku asked his friend. Katsumi nodded, and flopped down onto the ground, shaking the ground around the two. She then wrapped herself around her human friend. Izuku fell asleep, wrapped in her warm scales. 

Katsumi, however, was still half-awake. She had to make sure nothing came at them. Like a mother protecting her young, she scanned the area, and made sure to breathe through her nose. There were a few occasional creatures, but the fact that there was a deathclaw drove them off. However, after about another hour, she finally dozed off… albeit able to bolt awake if she needed to. Of course, when she did dream, it was her usual. She dreamed of Izuku rubbing her belly, which was enlarged by his offspring. She’d watch as Izuku would gently rub her scales, and after a bit, rub a little lower… and then a little lower… until finally… Katsumi awoke with a start. She growled a little. Her dream was getting to the pest part! However, she sniffed the air. Ghouls. Her growl increased in volume. She gently uncoiled herself from around Izuku, so as to not wake him. The bushes rustled, and out came a group of feral ghouls. They were glowing. That wasn’t good. Katsumi rushed them, deciding to keep them away from Izuku- while she was immune to radiation, he wasn’t. She crushed the head of one of them in her claws. She licked the blood a little, and it was a little less repulsive this time. The other ferals weren’t dissuaded from the sight of one of their own being killed, and they leapt at her. Katsumi reached her claws out, and quickly broke the neck of the first one, tossing the corpse down her gullet. The radiation tingled her as it went down. The second and third were crushed beneath her feet. Her tail broke the spine of the fourth, and she finished it off with a neck snap. She ate that one as well. She just picked up and swallowed the fifth and final one whole. Full and heavy, she plopped down and curled around Izuku. Her scales were radiation-proof both ways, so he should be fine. She hummed as the fifth feral stopped struggling. Dreamland awaited!

*****

(Katsumi is a naughty girl. Lemons await!)

Katsumi found herself in the desert. She knew this was a dream, obviously. Izuku wasn’t there! Then, his scent hit her nostrils. However… it was… stronger… more manly… more like her own… a roar came from nearby. Katsumi roared back, and across the hill, she saw him: Izuku, except… he’d changed. 

In the waking world, he was him. Here… he was like her- a strong, powerful deathclaw. Katsumi could almost feel the pheromones wafting off of him- he was obviously an alpha in her dream. He stomped over, and she couldn’t help but look down. She wasn’t disappointed. He had the length worthy of an alpha as well, thick and pulsating. She fell to her knees as he approached. His former hair was gone- however, his scales had taken the hue. His claws were lean and sharp. His muscular torso looked like you could cut bones on it! His horns were long and pointed, piercing skyward. Large spines graced his scaled back, and a thick, muscled tail whipped behind him. However, what she was focusing on wasn’t any of that. It was his deathclaw cock. 

She had to have it! Delicately, she held it in her hands, feeling it twitch. Her forked tongue came out, and she gently traced the outline. The taste was absolutely divine. She brought the length in and out, over and over. “K-Kaachan…” he growled. She liked that name. When she woke up, she’d ask if he could call her that. Her core burst with liquid, watering her thighs. And then, she felt a kick. She looked down, and saw a swollen belly, wriggling with Izuku’s offspring. That wasn’t there before. She chalked it up to the dream. It wasn’t like she was complaining, anyway. “Kacchan!” Izuku roared, grabbing her horns and forcing her mouth down to the massive sack. A warm, thick torrent of cum washed down her mouth. The taste was like salty cinnamon rolls… she’d tried the combination once with Inko, and she’d loved them. She felt her stomach bloating a little as he drained himself in one massive torrent. She felt sad, until she heard a gurgling, and wrapped a clawed hand around his groin. She  _ felt  _ his sack refill. 

Katsumi turned around, and raised her tail into the air- the traditional deathclaw call for a male to breed. “Z-Zuzu… FUCK ME!” she pleaded. Izuku gently groped her rear, and aligned his massive cock against her scaled buns. He slid it over her, but he hadn’t entered yet, causing her to whimper with more need. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he slid himself in. Katsumi let out a long, lewd whimper as she felt herself expand from the length. inside of her, the cock shifted from deathclaw to human to deathclaw again. She was in heaven. When he slid out, she whimpered again, desperate to feel that warmth and stretching once more. 

Then, he grabbed her horns once again, and slammed his hips into her, impaling her in an instant. She howled and came immediately, clenching around his rod. Her offspring wriggled at her movement, and this only sent her along further. His pace picked up, until he slammed into her with far more force than before, and screamed into the sky, his powerful roar being heard for miles. This set Katsumi off again, and she screamed long and loud, her womb milking Izuku for all it was worth. The two remained locked for a moment. Katsumi sighed happily… she was carrying Izuku’s children… her pussy was leaking his sperm… and he was nuzzling her… and then, she woke up. Izuku was still human, and still asleep. However, her horniness was still there- in fact, it increased. 

“No… oh please no…” she whimpered. She looked at Izuku, and pulsed with need. Her mind raced with the image of the deathclaw version of Izuku mating with her… and then the deathclaw melted into his actual shape in her mind. Her core buzzed with anticipation, desperate for him. At any time before this, she’d have talked to him, and asked for him to mate with her. But now? Now they had to save his mother. “Of all the times to go into heat!” she complained. At least it would be about a month before she entered phase two...

(LEMON SCENE OVER)

*****

Izuku groggily got up that morning. Katsumi was staring at him. “I had a nice dream, Zuzu,” she told him. “You were there, and called me ‘Kacchan’. Could… could you call me that?” she asked him. 

Izuku shrugged. “Sure, Kacchan,” he said, testing out the word. He didn’t know why, but for some reason it just fit with her. Katsumi purred at the name. Izuku reached his arm out, and began to scratch her jaw. Katstumi cooed at the affection. Izuku didn’t notice, but the primal part of her brain was sending her the impulse to rip his clothes off and breed. She ignored these impulses. She’d have time to court Izuku later. Izuku hopped on her again, using her legs. When your best friend/transportation is several feet higher off the ground then a horse, you have to get creative, after all! Izuku noticed that his Pip-Boy dinged.

QUEST BEGIN! [REDACTED]!

[Redacted]

“...What?” he asked no one in particular. He looked at the map, and pointed in the direction they were supposed to go. “Hey, Kacchan? When we’re done why not run back to Modoc?” he asked. Katsumi nodded, and the two continued their journey.

*****

It wasn’t too long until they got to their location. However, before they could see it, Katsumi stopped and growled. “They’re here,” she told him. “Stay back, Zuzu- they’re heavily irradiated,” she instructed. Izuku slid off of her, and readied his gun. 

‘I’ve gotta get a replacement,’ he thought to himself. He was brought out of his musings when he heard a snarl. A group of six ghouls were shambling over the hill. What worried Izuku was that they were glowing a sickly green. “...That’s not good…” he said, stating the obvious. He pulled up his gun, and fired a burst. The bullets hit center mass, but the ghoul seemed to tank them better than the raiders. By now, the swarm was closer. Izuku could hear a ticking coming from his pip-boy. He’d check it later. He fired off another burst at the ghoul, and this time, it dropped.

+15 XP!

By now, Katsumi had engaged the horde, swiping her claws. One was torn in half. She grabbed two more and swallowed them alive. That left two. Izuku fired until his clip was empty, taking one out.

+15 XP!

The other one, however, was right on top of him! That clicking was getting louder and faster. Izuku also was beginning to feel weird. It hit him like a briham. ‘Radiation poisoning!’ he thought in horror. He grabbed some more ammo, but the ghoul swiped his chest. The clicking accelerated.

HP: 190/200.

Finally, Izuku got the ammo in, and fired at point-blank range. The ghoul’s head exploded.

+15 XP!

Izuku staggered away from the ghouls, and checked the pip-boy.

Radiation: 100/1000.

Izuku had a pretty good idea of what would happen if he filled that up. Shaking, he grabbed a radaway, and plunged it into his arm. He sighed in relief as he felt his body stabilize.

Radiation: 0/1000

Radaway (9)

Katsumi lumbered over, patting her belly as it swayed. “Are you all right?” Izuku asked.

Katsumi nodded. “I’m radiation-proof both ways, Zuzu,” she told him.

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good. Come on, the source isn’t far from here,” he told her, hopping on her again. Katsumi walked for another half-hour, before Izuku saw it. It was a vault. It had a number on it- 24.

“A vault?” Izuku asked. He remembered what Dornan had said about them. ‘So, this obviously wasn’t a control vault… what was it for? Why is it creating ghouls?’ he asked himself. He quickly used a RadX.

RadX (4)

Izuku reloaded his gun, and walked into the vault. Katsumi was right behind him. The two stepped into the large opening chamber. “The vaults were never meant to save anyone…” he whispered, patting the steel. “I don’t know what caused the ghoulification… but it wasn’t a faulty door like 12… it had to be something in here…” he observed. Katsumi nodded. Izuku turned up the brightness on the pip-boy, and set the light to white. The whole place was filled with dust. Izuku scraped some of the dust off the wall. It was rather thick. “Whatever happened here happened a long time ago,” he observed. The two then walked towards the entrance proper for the vault. The door was open enough for a couple of humans to squeeze through. Katsumi wrenched it open a little more so as to get in herself. 

The two found themselves in the common area of the vault. Izuku held up his gun while Katsumi sniffed the air. “The air’s still good here,” Izuku said, as he was able to breathe. “It seems that most of the equipment is running…” he sprinted off to the Overseer’s office. “Thanks for teaching me how to read, Mom,” he said to himself, using the signs to find where he was going. Katsumi was walking after him. He get through the door and found himself staring at a glowing ghoul in the face! The feral ghoul snarled, and the pip-boy clicked. Izuku emptied the clip in the ghoul.

+15 XP!

1/20 ghouls killed!

“So there are 2o here as of now… interesting…” Izuku said to himself as Katsumi devoured the corpse. IZuku noticed that she was doing better with not gagging on blood. Perhaps irradiated blood tasted better? He shook the thoughts out of his head, and turned on the Robco terminal. “Password, huh? Let’s see… Redsox? The heck is that? Nope… ‘Yankees’? Isn’t that a term for Americans? Not it either… OosingTiger? That’s… random… but it’s the right one!” Izuku exclaimed as the terminal unlocked.

+20 XP!

“...I was not expecting that…” Izuku said aloud, going through the logs. The first ones were about the sealing of the vault. However, he wasn’t interested in the Overseer’s response to the bombs dropping. He had to dig deeper. Ten logs later, he found the log that was labeled ‘experiment 1’. Izuku looked at the first paragraph, and gasped in horror. “The vault… it was a testing ground!” he gasped.

“For what?” Katsumi inquired, peeking over Izuku’s shoulders.

“Rad weapons!? What the FUCK are those!?” Izuku screamed, hurriedly reading through the rest of the logs. “Jesus… they were using radiation as a weapon on the dwellers! The last log is from 2212! It went on for over a century!” Izuku finished reading the log. It talked about the current overseer’s guilt, and that he was the last human left. The final test had gone horribly wrong, and flooded the vault with radiation. He was fine, but it killed most of the residents and turned the rest into feral ghouls. He talked about their screams that turned into snarls. His last sentence was an apology.

Izuku turned to look, and found a human skeleton clutching a 10mm pistol. There was a hole in the skeleton’s skull. And then, they heard it. Snarling. The rest of the ghouls were arriving.


End file.
